Rising Sun and Courage
by TheBamofBooks
Summary: First fanfic please give critique! Eugene dies and becomes a guardian called Finn. His best friend is Jack. Eventually Rapunzel becomes a guardian too named Solar. Neither of them remember their past lives, but they can't deny a strange feeling of similarity...Rated T because I can.
1. Lost Dream

_Flynn Rider:_

The rope at the scaffold is daunting. _I'm going to die._ "Please you have to let me help her! She's in trouble!" _I can't save her._ They push me towards the rope. It's tight loop is pushed around my neck. The guard lowers his ugly face until I can see the whites of his eyes. "Flynn Rider there is no one. There is no tower in the forest. Even if there was, a criminal couldn't save anyone." He steps away and motions to the guards behind me. "Say your last words." _I can't save her. I'm going to die for my crimes just as I've changed my ways._ As I feel the push on my back, I scream, hoping and praying that my voice will somehow reach her. "Rapunzel! You were my new dream! I love you!"

 _Rapunzel:_

I tear through the forest, hoping and praying that I'll reach him in time. _That criminal? Will be hanged for his crimes._ "No. I'm coming Eugene." I stumble on every rock, tears blocking my eyes. My whole life has been a lie and the only real life I've ever known may already be gone. Gothel was dead, she fell from the tower and while I felt a little sad as I watched, I reminded myself she was not my mother. She had kidnapped me and tried to do it again until she tripped. Eugene had made my dream come true and now he was the dream I had to fight to reach him. "Eugene!", I cried desperately as I reached the village. People turned in every direction, some of them recognizing the strange girl who had danced with them before the lanterns had taken flight. "Excuse me? Has Eugene-I mean Flynn Rider really been thrown into the palace prison?" The woman frowned. "Why yes. His execution was scheduled for today actually." I muttered, "No.." Then I tore down the streets, heading for the palace. _Eugene, I'm the lost princess. I'll free you, hang in there._ I truly thought I could save him. I had no idea I was too late.


	2. Rebirth

**Author's note: I own nothing except plot. The first couple of chapters are going to be short, but please be patient.**

* * *

 _Finn:_

Th first thing I know is my name is Finn. I have always been Finn and I am a Guardian. The Moon told me this. He didn't have to tell me I was in charge of protecting the courage and bravery in children. I figured that out as time wore on. I was like fall, the line between the joys of summer and the cold of winter. I was the fire that remembered summer and pushed through Winter to spring. While I knew Winter had its fun in the form of my best friend Jack Frost, it also held the stark possibility of Pitch. He was the first one I met in this world and it was no surprised that we became fast friends. Jack, being the fun loving spirit that he was, didn't always see how dangerous the cold could be though, but I could. I had seen it since I had first been awakened and become a Guardian. I awoke in a forgotten city, it's palace crumbling. A lone tattered flag wove above the ruined palace, a purple flag with a golden sun. The moon eclipsed the flag and that was when I met him, the silver haired Jack Frost. He shot down from the sky and landed before me, twirling a curved staff in his hand. "Hey! You must be the new Guardian." He put out his hand to me and I shook it. His skin was ice cold. "I'm Jack Frost. What's your name?" _My name?_ I looked up at the moon and that's when he told me. "Finn." "Finn? That's an interesting name." I nodded. "Well then Finn, North will want to see you and give you his whole 'New Guardian' ceremony thing." "What?" The winter spirit chuckled. "Trust me. You'll hate it with all the bells and the trumpets and the torches, but the acceptance of becoming a Guardian is cool." I nodded in bewilderment and he laughed again. Jack Frost tapped the ground and shot upward into the air. "You coming?" I smiled and drew the dagger from my belt with the same sun etched into its hilt. I knew what to do. I drew a circle counter clockwise and the air swirled beneath me. A storm cloud rose from the ground with me on it and I soared after Jack. _I am Finn._


	3. Awakened

_Solar:_

The room is destroyed, stone crumbling. _I am alive._ I recognize the type of room, but not where I am. It's a tomb, but I woke up on top of a coffin lid, the moonlight illuminating the room around me. I am wearing a white, pristine, sleeveless dress despite the disarray of my surroundings. The casket I awoke on is the only one not in ruin, but I do not think to look at the grave. I think only about the moon. It's light fills me, making me feel even more alive than the act of opening my eyes did. The moon is the first thing I truly see. I am lost in the beauty of him as he will guide me. I am as sure of him as I would be a father, if I had one. He gives me a name, the only name I have ever know. Solar, that is my name, a beautiful name that I come to love. Excitement grows and blossoms in me. I am the sun, the adventure to be found on a sunny day. I am the joy before the chill of winter. Smiling, I accept my name and duty as the summer sun. Yet, I find the moon comforting like a summer breeze that lifts my long blonde hair braided down my back. Somehow, the braid feels wrong, constricting. Carefully, I undo each twist until the full length of my hair is dropped to the floor in bundles. _Free_. My dress is just long enough that my ankles peak out from the dress and it flows with my body without limitations. _I will be alive. I will fulfill my life._ I smile at the moon. "Where should I go?" I feel his answer like the pleasant chill of an overcast on a hot summer day. North. As far north as I can go. A cloud covers the moon and I know. It's time.


	4. Summer, Fall, and Winter

Finn:

"So then I dropped down and tapped Bunny with my staff. You should've seen him jump Finn! He laughed up into the air and then disappeared into one of his holes." I laughed. Bunny scoffed. "Hey mate that thing of yours is cold." Jack and I laughed. Then, Sandy came in, the sand above his head going crazy like he was desperately trying to tell us something. "Whoa whoa slow down Sandy!", exclaimed Jack. Instead of getting frustrated like usual, he looked even more panicked. The three of us looking between each other in bewilderment. Suddenly, baby tooth flew in and grabbed Jack's sleeve, tugging him towards the door. "Baby tooth?" She squeaked and kept tugging. Without any hesitation, he followed her out. The five of us weaved through the labyrinth of North's workshop. Together, we all burst through the door of North's office. He was in there alone with Tooth, the two of them with their arms around a small girl with the longest golden hair I had ever seen. North turned to us. "Aye yes. Good work Sandy. Finn, Jack, Bunny I would like you to meet uh-" He paused. "What is your name dear?" The girl turned around, the 70 feet of her hair still coiled up on the ground. Her piercing green eyes met mine and I felt something jump in my chest. _I know her. Her name. What's her name? Her name is-_ "My name is Solar." _That can't be right._ "Whoa. She's beautiful.", whispered Jack beside me. I nodded. She was so familiar. Bunny stepped forward. "Well as nice as it is to meet us Solar I have to ask why is she here North?" "Well Bunny, it would seem man in moon has chosen her to be a Guardian." We all stared at her and she stared back at all of us. She met my eyes and I saw something like confusion flash through them. _She recognizes me? How can I know her? How can she know me?_ "I woke up about a week ago in a ruined tomb. The moon told me my name and I should travel north. So here I am." Tooth smiled at her. "It's so nice to have another girl Guardian and your teeth! They're so perfect!" Solar blushed. Then she turned to Jack and I. "I'm sorry, but well I don't know your names." Jack smiled. "I'm Jack Frost." "I'm Finn." "Jack. Finn." She looked at me and whispered to herself, "Finn..."


	5. What's in a Name

Solar:

 _Finn? That feels wrong._ I shake my head. If he says his name is Finn then that's what it is, after all I just met him. _Then why does it feel like I've known him before?_ "Hey." I turned to meet icy blue eyes and snow white hair. A splash of freckles span over his nose. Jack Frost. "Hello. Sorry for surprising all of you." He chuckled and I found myself smiling, because of it. "It's alright. So you're name is Solar huh? Did you get that dress to go with your name?" I shook my head. "This is what I woke up in. Why?" Jack shrugged. "I don't know. It feels familiar to me, like I've seen it before." I went to ask him what he meant when suddenly an ice plane flew over our heads and we both had to duck. In doing so, our heads knocked together. "Ouch!" "I'm sorry. Bunny says I have a hard head. Are you ok?" His hand touched my head. The freezing cold of it almost made me jump, but it felt nice on the bruise. His blue eyes stared into mine. "Haha! I apologize Jack and Solar, but wasn't that plane magnificent!" I laughed and Jack took his hand away, breaking the moment. "Until you almost killed them mate." "Hush Bunny. It was almost perfect!" "Are you two ok?", asked Finn, rushing towards us, his brown hair flopping in front of his equally brown hair. His voice struck a cord in me, almost like how Jack's eyes had. Only Finn still looked so familiar. "We're fine Finn. It could've been worse." Sandy floated nearby and smiled as if he knew something. "Sandy what are you smiling at?", asked Finn. He merely shook his head. I laughed aWhnd gave the little yellow man a hug. I couldn't help it. I just thought he was such a cute little guy. That was a problem though, because when I hugged him, a little bit of sand fell on me and I fell fast asleep.

Someone is calling my name, but it's not my name. I can't make out what the person is saying, but it's too long to be Solar and yet somehow, I know it's my name. I can't even figure out if it's a man or a woman. Then it changes. A female is singing to me. I catch bits and pieces of the song, but the lyrics mystify me. _Flower gleam...your power shine...the clock...bring back what once was mine...what has been hurt, change the Fates...has been lost, bring back what once was mine...was mine._


	6. A Summer Sleep

_Jack:_

I watched Solar's eyes close shut as she fell asleep and I lunged to catch her. _Help her. I have to catch her._ "Solar!", yelled Finn as he did the same. We both ended up catching her, I to her right and he to her left. Sandy looked on sadly, and the others stopped what they were doing to come investigate. "What happened?", asked Bunny. Finn answered him. "She got some sleep dust. She should wake up soon." Then he looked to me. "Jack can you help me move her into a different room?" Part of me wanted to object and offer to carry her alone, but I knew that would sound crazy. I actually _wanted_ to carry her. I barely knew her. In the end I simply nodded. Together we picked her up as Tooth followed and North led us to a different room in the workshop. He had to clear a bed from all the stuffed animals on it, but it didn't take too long. Just before he was about to leave, he picked up a little golden stuffed bear and put it on the bed beside her. Then North tripped on the way out and Tooth put her finger to her mouth. "Shhh. You'll wake her." Then she smiled back at Solar. I understood why. Tooth had missed the sleeping children and for her this was just as good. Another female guardian. Suddenly she looked back up. "I'll watch her and help her when she wakes up. You two boys should go." "But-" "Finn." I cut him off. "Tooth is right." With that, we both left, although I could tell neither of us liked it, but I caught a single final look at Solar's sleeping figure. _She's beautiful._

 _Solar:_

I woke up with a golden teddy bear curled in my arms and the soft flutter of wings by my bedside. "You're awake." I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Hi Tooth. I fell asleep..." I looked around. It was clearly a part of North'a workshop, but how had I ended up here? I was talking to Jack and then I...Everything hit me suddenly, hugging Sandy and the dreams. _Flower gleam...bring back what once was mine._ A blazing sun illuminated behind my eyes and I stumbled with the effort to get up. _I know that sun._ Tooth caught me instantly. "Solar you should probably take it easy. You need to finish waking up and you've only been a Guardian for a short time. We don't know what your limits are yet." "How did I get here?" She gave me a soft smile. "Finn and Jack carried you here." I struggled in my mind to understand why, I hadn't know either of them long so why would they care enough to move me to a comfortable bed? As if reading my thoughts, Tooth said, "All of us Guardians look out for each other. We're all each other has." She smiled and I couldn't help, but smile back. _A family._


	7. Darkness

_Finn:_

Watching Solar fall asleep had been like a dream itself. I had the vague feeling that I had seen her sleep before. _Maybe in a forest?_ Jack sat in a corner, staring out the frosty window, making shapes out of the silvery frost. I saw a sun, like the one on Solar's dress, and random swirls. One swirl looked vaguely like Sandy's image. I recalled Jack staring at Solar's sleeping figure and I knew what he had been thinking. His expression had been so wistful. I came and put my right hand on his shoulder. Jack jolted as if shocked. "Finn?" "Hey. Listen don't worry. Eventually, they will come back to you." A moment of confusion crossed his creatures before quickly saddening. "Yeah...eventually." I nodded and gave him a smile. "Cheer up Jack! There's one more Guardian now to help us hunt down Pitch and finally end it all. It won't be long now." He nodded, almost numb. Then he looked up at me, his hood falling off. "Finn do you ever just have an explainable feeling about something? Like...about a person that you couldn't know?" I nodded. _That's how I feel about Solar. I feel like I know her._ He sighed. "Good. At least it's not just me." I went to say something else, but a cold breeze chilled the room quickly. The cold seeped into my bones and my hand went to my side for my dagger. Jack rose, holding out his staff preparing to attack. This chill wasn't the chill of Winter. _Fear. Pitch._ Bunny, Sandman, and North rushed into the room, each of them ready. Above us, a thick black cloud gathered above the globe. Just as it reached the limits of the room, it crashed down on top of the globe, forming a dark figure standing on top of the world. "Pitch.", Jack said, his voice a near growl. "Awe. Guardians." The Boogeyman folded his hands together. "It would seem you are not all here. Where is the lovely Tooth Fairy?" _He doesn't know about Solar._ I nearly sighed in relief. Instead of answering, Bunny threw his boomerang, but Pitch dispelled into the black air, before reforming once the weapon was back in Bunny's paw. "What do you want Pitch?", I called. He sneered at me. "Guardian of Courage you should know. To be feared. A coward fears courage, but all should fear me." "That's enough!", yelled Jack as he impulsively leapt at the dark man. With a cruel smile he dispelled again and reformed by the door. "One little child believes in you and now you're invincible Jack Frost? What will happen when Jamie and the others grow old? When they forget about you? No one will believe in you anymore all because you did not come with me. No one will believe in any of you." I went to charge him, but the door flew open. Tooth flew in, but Solar stood in the door way, not sure where to go. Pitch stared.

 **Author's note: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been beyond busy this week.**


	8. The Sun

_Jack:_

My first instinct was to tell both of them to run, but I watched as Tooth launched herself up towards Pitch, her multicolored feathers near his face. "You are not welcome here Pitch." Her voice was deadly. Solar pointed her chin, a fire in her green eyes that nearly made me shudder. Pitch dissolved and I heard his dark laughter. He materialized behind me. "What's this? A new Guardian?" I growled and turned to freeze him, but he was already fading away. My staff only hit the barest of black sand. Then suddenly, I watched him take form behind Solar, his dark hands about to touch her face. "Stay away from her!" My best friend may have voiced the words, but I had been ready to announce them myself. Finn lunged toward them, but I could already see the sickening sneer spreading over Pitch's face. _No._ If he touched her, he'd do to her what he had done to me. He would rob her of the ability to dream. Not even the Sandman could reverse the effects of what Pitch had done to me. I couldn't let that happen to her. Then, suddenly, Solar whipped around and caught his wrist with her hand. He tried to dissolve, but he seemed held to his physical form by an unseen force. Without any warning, a warm wind rushed through the room. Solar's hair whipped around them like a thousand snakes, her feet a few feet off the ground making her taller than Pitch. Her eyes had been mesmerizing before, but now they glowed an eerie green. "You are not welcome here Boogeyman." Her words echoed Tooth's, but there was more power behind it. "You bring the chill of fear, but the cold has a hard time taking hold in the face of the sun. You are not welcome in the North." With that, her hand squeezed on his wrist, and Pitch screamed out, as though being burned. Solar released him and I watched as he quickly dissolved away. As soon as it became apparent that he would not be returning, the wind died and Solar dropped to the ground, her body collapsing like a doll. Finn reached her first, cradling her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, no longer glowing, and she gave him a weak smile. _She should be smiling at me like that._ Then she whispered a name. "Flynn.."

 **Im so sorry for the late late late update. School as been horrible, but this semester will help clear up some time. I'll be trying to have updates up every Monday from now on.**


	9. A Dream Or A Memory

_Finn:_

A memory crashed over me _suddenly._ "I'm so sorry Flynn." Solar is sobbing beside me and I feel a bit of shock. Have I known Solar before? Why are we trapped in this cave of flooding water? She sobs again beside me. I want to ask her why she's crying, but my mouth won't work for me. Instead it says, "Eugene". Solar sniffles, wiping at her eyes even though her face is still wet from the water. "What?" "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Some one ought to know." _No it's not! Solar its me Finn!_ She laughs sadly and suddenly I'm ripped away. "Finn? You ok?" Jack has his hand on my shoulder, Solar is in my arms already passed out. Bunny kneels to feel her head. "Twice in one day mate. That can't be good for her." "She's had a rough day.", says Jack. I'm just staring at her. Why did I see that? Who is Eugene and why did Solar call me Flynn? _Maybe it was Sandy's doing. Maybe it was just a dream._ "Finn? Are you here with us?" "Yeah. I'm fine." I turn to meet Jack's eyes. His are looking me over, before they settle on Solar. "Finn? Jack? Will you guys help get her back to the room she was in? She will definitely need rest after that." I nodded to Tooth, before standing with her. In truth, I didn't need Jack's help in carrying her solar was tiny and light, but I didn't object to him holding her too. I wanted to, but something told me I shouldn't. We both gently laid her back down on the bed and Tooth came over to feel her head just as Bunny did. I had the urge to do the same, to see for myself if she was burning up. _Or perhaps you just want to smooth her hair away._ I shook myself. It was that dream that felt like a memory messing with me. "We should watch her tonight to make sure she doesn't take any turns for the worst." Tooth looked up at both of us. "I'll look after her for now. You two should rest up so you can watch her during the night." I nodded and I could practically feel Jack doing the same.


	10. Mistaken Identity

_Solar:_

I know this man who stands beside me as we fight to escape. The water is rising and all I can think about is escape. He dives under the water again, but he comes back up just as quickly, gasping for air. "It's no use. I can't see anything!" Desperately, I dive under, but he grabs me, hauling me back up. He forces me to look at him and I gasp. It's Finn! But it doesn't feel right, this can't be real. "Hey it's pitch black down there!" I want to look around. Pitch is here? Why are we here and where is Pitch? Instead my body sags against the rock tomb we are in and Finn does the same, the two of us exhausted. I push my heavy wet hair away from my face. "I'm so sorry Flynn." Wait Flynn? This is Finn! _Or is it?_ "Eugene." for once my body reacts the right way, because I swivel towards him in surprise in confusion. "What?", I ask between sniffles. "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Some ought to know." Who was this man? It looked, sounded, and felt like Finn, but he seemed to have two other names. _Eugene. I know that name._ Who did I know named Eugene? The only people I had met since awakening were the Guardians and the Moon. Certainly Eugene wasn't the name of the man on the moon, it felt wrong. _Calling Finn Eugene feels right._ Finn's real name couldn't be Eugene that didn't make any sense. I felt myself sniffling and almost laughing. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." What? My hair does what? I didn't know anything about that! The Finn look alike mimicked my reaction. "What?" I made to answer that I didn't know, but suddenly I shot upward in a bed. Cold hands gently grabbed my shoulders. "Easy Solar. It's alright. You're safe." It's black around me, a thin beam of moonlight illuminating my room. I turned, excepting to see the man who called himself Eugene, or even Finn himself. Instead, my heart nearly stopped from the unexpectedness of my campanion. Jack Frost was here.


	11. Winter Sun

Jack:

"I can take over. You should get some rest, Finn. You've been watching over her for hours." My best friend kept staring at Solar, but sighed deeply, running a hand down his face. The moonlight fell onto the bed where she was laying, making her look pale. Alarm shot through me. Was she getting worse and that was the real reason for her paler skin? "Maybe you're right Jack. I'm just...trying to figure things out." He pushed the chair away from her bedside, standing to face me. His eyes were tired, but he offered me a smile. He tried to walk past me, dismissing his own words as best he could. "Finn, we've known each other too long. What's going on with you?" He looked back at me and opened his mouth to say something, but just then Solar shifted in her sleep, making our eyes snap back to her sleeping figure. Finn sighed again, his brown eyes fixed on her as he spoke. "I'm not sure, but you're right we've known each other too long. I'll let you know when I have something figured out, ok?" _No that's not ok._ I offered him a smile, hiding the fact that I was worried about him. "Alright. Get some rest." He nodded, looked back at Solar for a minute, then gently closed the door behind him. I let out a sigh of relief and sat down in the chair Finn had been sitting in not long before. _When did I start having so much tension around Finn?_ I looked at Solar's sleeping figure. It had to be when she got here. I remembered how her face had felt when I felt her head after our skulls collided. Her smile had made warmth spread through my body. I longed to feel her soft skin again. _No you'll wake her._ I wasn't that selfish, but it turned out I didn't have to be. Suddenly, Solar gasped like she was coming up from air after drowning. She shot up in bed, looking wildly around. I quickly grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Easy Solar. It's alright. You're safe." She looked at me, shock and surprise on her face. Her green eyes seemed to slowly focus on me. "Jack?" Her voice is soft and almost musical. I nodded, before realizing I was still holding her shoulders. Quickly, I released her. "S-sorry." I looked down at my hands for a while, before I saw her tiny one take one of mine. I looked up into her eyes, seeing her smile. "It's ok Jack. I'm glad you're here. H-how long was I-I out for?" Thankful to give her some good news I sighed in relief. "Only a few hours. It's the middle of the night now." Solar laughed. "I can see that Jack." Slowly, she let go of my hand and swung her feet over the bed to stand up. Quickly I scrambled up to help steady her, but she waved me off. She gingerly walked to the window. "The moon is beautiful tonight." I stepped up behind her to see the full moon shining brightly. "Yes it is." She sighed, but it was a sad sound. Solar didn't turn around, but asked a question that made even my blood freeze. "Is it normal for Guardians to not remember who they were before?" Before I could answer she continued, "I keep having these strange dreams that seem so real. They scare me Jack. All I know is I'm Solar, a guardian. That's who I woke up as, but I keep having these strange feelings like I know people even though I don't. Is any of this normal?" I sigh too and she finally turns to look at me. "When I first woke up I didn't know anything either, but besides you, me, and Finn, no it's not normal. The rest of them all remembered who they were even when they first woke. I had to get my baby teeth back to remember." She gave me a quizzical look which made me laugh. "Long story. But the point is you're not alone. Finn doesn't remember who he was either." Her eyes grow wide. "He doesn't?" I shake my head. Solar turns to look back out at the Moon. "Jack...who am I?" "I don't know. No one knows Solar, but at least you're having memories. I'd say trust them. If you feel wrong about someone, follow it. Your feelings and memories from your past life might just save you in this one." She nodded before suddenly turning around and hurling herself at me. Her arms wrapped around me and I stood there shocked for a second. "Thank you Jack. For trying to make this better." I gently out my arms around her. "I'm always here Solar. I'll always be here."


	12. Brighter Sun

_Finn:_

The next morning, all except Sandy and Solar are hunkered down in North's office. "How did he even get in here?", Bunny exclaims, looking pointedly at the yetis. They grumble, looking at each other frantically. It's clear that the security breach has disturbed them as well. Bunny doesn't wait for them though, he keeps pacing around the room, occasionally throwing his boomerang randomly in frustration. We are all silent, but I watch Jack, _expecting_ a usual sarcastic comment as Bunny's behavior. Instead, he is keeping his head down, staring at his hand as his fingers dance between a single snowflake. "I mean I thought that mate was done forever last time! How can Picth be back?"

"He wasn't completely destroyed last time." We all jump at the hard emotion in Jack's voice. I watch him crush the snowflake before squeezing his eyes shut. He takes a deep breath. "My powers are too closely related to his to effectively destroy him. So are sandy's. It's why we can hurt him, but not destroy him."

"Well that's just great! How are we supposed to fight him then? He's clearly stronger than before. Shou,d we try to capture the mate?"

Before I can say my own warning, Jack jerks. "No. You guys can't let him touch you."

Suddenly I remember Rapunzel grabbing Pitch, holding him in his physical form. I recalled seeing an almost burn around Pitch's wrist as he fled as well. Of course thinking about Solar brought a headache on and I rubbed my temples to make it clear. _Eugene!_ I can hear the voice from the nightmare I had last night calling out that name again. It's a girl, screaming my name, but I can't see anything and I say anything. The voice is crying out and I have every urge to scream out to the girl, scream out her name in warning. But her name...what is her name?

"Jack what do you mean we can't let him touch us?", Tooth asks gently, her hands about to comfortably rest on his shoulders. She sees him jerk again though, and drops her hands to her sides.

"Just...trust me. You can't let Pitch touch you."

"Solar touched Pitch. And I think it burned him. She has some sort of power over him. I can feel it." Eight guardian eyes turned to me. They all blinked slowly, but I saw Jack nodding.

"Well that settles it! Solar is guardian. Man in Moon chose her to fight Boogeyman.", North says, his first words since calling the meeting.

"She will need training mate. It's not going to be easy teaching a girl to fight. No offense Tooth."

 _Stick up for her. You know she can fight. Solar can fight with a frying pan._ It's another strange thought, but I can feel how true it is. "Solar can fight already." They all looked at me again. "I'm certain of it. It's another feeling I have. Maybe it's because I'm the guardian of courage, I don't know." They all seemed to nod, but Jack kept careful eyes on me. Suddenly, the door opened and Sandy floated in, Solar right behind me. Her green eyes found Jack first and she smiled at him. Then her eyes found mine and something sparked in them. She opened her mouth to say something, but North cut her off.

"Ah! Sandy. Solar. Just in time. We were just talking about fight with Pitch. And training Solar on how to be guardian." Solar was silent, but tore her eyes away from me to smile at North. "Now how should we train Solar?"

"Thats's the easy part mate. She will have to train with all of us. We are a team after all and she needs to know all us mates."

All of us looked at Solar, waiting for her to agree. She looked at Jack and he nodded as if to encourage her. Beefed I could even think she turned to me too. I nodded as well. She smiled, relief on her face. Still looking at me, she lifted her chin. "I'm ready."


End file.
